Shinobi to Knight
by swift56
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, ninja of the hidden leaf village. Jaune Arc, leader of team JNPR. What if they were the same person?
1. Prologue: Banishment and Arrival

**EDIT: MAJOR OVERHAUL a few things are being changed in the story, such as the removal of Sakura and Kakashi bashing, and a few extra lines of text to give the story move flavor.  
**

 **You're probably wondering.**

 **What is he doing with this, and in these categories?**

 **Well, I saw that there seemed to be only one story where Jaune and Naruto were the same person, except it was Jaune who was mentally replaced by Naruto.**

 **So I'm doing it on a bit of the opposite.**

 **Naruto leaves the elemental nations, and becomes Jaune Arc.**

 **At the same time, things will be a bit of an AU for the narutoverse.**

 **For one, Naruto is smarter than he lets on.**

 **Second, you will see some bashing on some Naruto characters.**

 **Third, Kurama is nicer than he originally was.**

 **Also, he'll have Senjutsu, because come on people, this is Naruto we're talking about.**

 **He'll basically have obtained senjutsu earlier than in canon.**

 **So yes, that means expect a very powerful Jaune/Naruto.**

 **Now, this story will be updated at a slower pace than the others, since THOR is still my main thing, and I don't want to overwork myself.**

 **For this one here, expect updates every few days... hopefully.**

 **It'll mostly be on a per idea basis.**

 **Anyway, let's start this up.**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was done.

He didn't want anything to do with Konohagakure anymore.

Sasuke had ran away from the village, seeking power from that snake bastard Orochimaru.

But Naruto wouldn't let him, Sasuke was the first person he had truly formed a bond with, and yet, the Uchiha had attempted to sever that bond.

Naruto won the fight, he had defeated Sasuke, and had received a large scar from Sasuke's Chidori technique near his heart.

He was nearly unconscious when his sensei, Kakashi Hatake, found the two of them, quickly using a rather basic medical jutsu to stabilise Naruto's wounds, which were worse than Sasuke's.

Naruto somehow had the energy for a snarky comment, pointing out to Kakashi he was late again, which made the Jonin give Naruto his trademark eye smile before replying that he was right on time for once.

With a bit of effort, the lazy Jonin carried the two genin back to Konoha.

When they arrived back at the gates, Naruto had regained concsiousness, just in time for Sakura to thank him profusely for bringing Sasuke back, although she nearly broke some of his bones with her hug, which had her fussing over him a bit afterwards and apologizing.

Kakashi had smiled at that scene, being glad that Sakura had matured so much already, acting very much like a sister to Naruto, who quite obviously stopped crushing on her a little while ago, since he acted more like a brother with her.

After that, they put the two boys in hospital (though Sasuke was heading straight for the T&I department afterwards and would have a nice long chat with a certain snake mistress) where Tsunade personally healed Naruto's injuries.

Not only because she saw the brat like an actual grandchild (and Naruto very much saw her like an actual grandmother) but it was her duty, as his godmother, as Godaime Hokage, and as his cousin.

Her own grandmother was Naruto's Great-Great-Aunt after all, Mito Uzumaki, the wife of the Shodaime Hokage.

Naruto knew Tsunade was his cousin, but he didn't care.

She was still Tsunade Baa-chan to him.

Just like his godfather Jiraya would always be Ero-sennin.

After Naruto was healed up enough though, apparently the civilian council started throwing a fit, so Tsunade had to go pacify them, but Naruto came along since it was about him beating up their oh so precious 'Last Uchiha' after all.

When they arrived, they were greeted by the banshee that was Sakura's mother, a member of the civilian council.

The woman blamed Naruto for her daughter distancing herself from her, on top of the usual hate because of the nine-tailed fox.

In all honesty though, Sakura had just become extremely annoyed with her mother's non-stop whining, and her and her father had moved out (her father even divorced her mother), since they were tired of hearing her rambling on about Sakura not being with the Uchiha yet.

Yes, the reason Sakura had been after him in the first place, was because her mother encouraged it.

Mebuki Haruno wanted it to happen so she could live the rest of her life in ease from all of the Uchiha clan's money.

And in all honesty, Sakura was starting to realise that Sasuke was way too revenged obsessed to have that kind of relationship, but she still cared for him as a friend.

Before she had left though, she had enlisted Naruto's help to pull a revenge prank on her mother (this was a few months ago), which ended with her mother waking up bald.

Naruto was all up for it obviously.

Besides, even though he was the biggest prankster in the village (second to only his own mother, who was an even bigger prankster back in the day), nobody could ever prove it was him unless he actually signed his name.

Plus the only person who could catch him was Iruka Sensei.

Seriously, even the ANBU couldn't catch him while he ran away from them... in broad daylight... wearing a kill-me-now orange jumpsuit.

His stealth skill was actually beyond that of ANBU recruits.

Heck, the Sandaime had been considering making him an ANBU after the chunin exams were over, before he passed away fighting Orochimaru obviously.

Honestly, Naruto should by all rights be at least a chunin by now, if not an ANBU recruit.

Back to the main point though.

Tsunade was very much ticked off with the civillian council, to the point she lifted her desk and threw it at them, knocking a few of them out.

The shinobi council was extremely grateful for that.

The civilians had constantly been shouting for Naruto's head, or in the civilian's words 'the demon brat' 'the devil spawn' 'the fox incarnate' etc etc, you get the idea, they had a lot of names for Naruto besides his actual name.

Naruto had grinned when Tsunade turned to him and offered him a an extra pay for a D-rank, on top of the A-rank pay from getting Sasuke back, if he pranked all of the civilian council members here and now.

Needless to say they all ended up with something or other scribbled on their faces with permanent markers, some of which even having some rather... scandalising things since Naruto had been feeling especially rude towards them.

Thus quite a few members ended up walking around with dicks drawn on their faces, or in Mebuki Haruno's case, an arrow pointing to her mouth that said 'Insert dick here to shut up whore'.

Tsunade decided that Mebuki Haruno would be dragged back to her home by an ANBU would pass over the red light district, and he wouldn't be blamed if he 'accidentaly' left her there instead.

After that, the day quieted down, Naruto visiting the others from the retrieval team in the hospital, checking up on Choji, Neji and Kiba since they were worse off than him, although he did have a god-like healing factor to help him (he also met Kiba's older sister Hana, who had been taking care of Akamaru, she was nice), and Shikamaru got off the easiest, getting only a broken finger from his fight against the sound kunoichi, although he did rant about he alwasy seemed to be fighting women... and that he needed Temari to help him to win the fight against Tayuya.

Lee got almost no injuries, mostly thanks to Gaara's timely intervention in helping in the fight against Kimimaro.

Once the day was finished however, something happened.

Sasuke had somehow managed to escape detection when he woke up and ran away again in the middle of the night.

Except he had also done something horrible before leaving.

He had seen how the Hyuuga girl, Hinata, looked at Naruto, how she loved him so.

He hated Naruto, the blonde boy always seemed to come one step ahead of him, and he despised this, so he decided to hurt him, although indirectly.

So he raped her.

And he made sure she would have something to remember him by.

Most people thought that Naruto didn't know about Hinata's crush on him, but he knew, he just wasn't sure how to respond for the longest time, but after talking about it with some of the others (Read: Sakura and Ino) he decided that maybe he could give it a shot, and who knows, it might just work out.

Then he had learned of what had happened, and his world started to fall apart.

The Hyuuga's wouldn't let him go see her, because they had blamed Naruto for this, something that Sasuke had been hoping for.

Then came the hardest news of all.

Somehow, someone had managed to make Tsunade sign a form which basically stated that Naruto was to be exiled from the village.

Jiraya had been extremely disappointed in her.

Naruto only had three days to leave the village, but he knew that the people would try and do something to him if he left on the last day, so he decided to leave in the middle of the night.

Jiraya had given him a parting gift though, a scroll which contained a few jutsu, as well as everything he needed to know to learn a new type of fighting techniques, Senjutsu.

It pained Jiraya that he couldn't train his godson himself, but at the very least, he would give him everything he would need to become a great shinobi, he'd even revealed Naruto's nature affinities for him, being a strong wind affinity, and a secondary water affinity.

And so here was Naruto, jumping from one tree branch to the next in the middle of the night, a large scroll on his back, his blue eyes having lost some of their usual spark.

He didn't know where he was going.

He just knew he wanted to be out of Fire Country as soon as possible.

Perhaps he could go to Wave, go and see old man Tazuna and his family.

His thoughts were interrupted by a booming voice in his mind.

 **''I might have a few suggestions on what we could do kit.''**

Naruto smiled as he replied ''Lay em on me fuzz ball.''

'Fuzz ball' as Naruto called him, was actually the great Kyuubi no Kitsune, the demon fox that had been sealed inside of him at birth by his father, hoping that Naruto would be seen as a hero by the village, but sadly ended up being seen as the demon incarnate.

Unlike what those in power thought, Naruto knew who his parents were, the Kyuubi had told him after all, and even showed him what they looked like, while telling him as much as he could about them, such as the fact that Kushina, the Kyuubi's previous container before Naruto had been called by two distinct nicknames, the first being the Red Hot Habanero, due to her fiery temper, which Naruto figured was where he got his hot-headedness from, and the Red Death, due to her skills in Kenjutsu, and that his father, Minato, seemed to always be afraid of Kushina while she was pregnant with Naruto, her mood swings were apparently very dangerous.

The most important thing the Kyuubi had shown Naruto though, were his parents' last moments, and their last words to him, which had made him cry when he first saw them.

They truly loved him.

This was something he had wondered for the longest time, if his parents even loved him, and he was so happy to learn that they did.

He'd also learned the truth of why the Kyuubi had attacked his village that faithful night, that a man who had called himself Madara Uchiha had been behind it all, having put the Kyuubi under a powerful Genjutsu after extracting it from his mother while she was weakened from giving birth to him.

After learning everything that had happened on that faithful october 10 night, Naruto didn't hold it against the Kyuubi, which led to it revealing it's true name, Kurama.

Naruto and Kurama had quickly formed a strong bond between Bijuu and Jinchuuriki, something which so far had only really been seen with the Jinchuuriki of the Hachibi in Kumogakure.

He also didn't resent his father for what he did, after all, what kind of man could ask another family to let him imprison a demon inside their child, if he isn't willing to do it to his own child.

But there was also the fact that only an Uzumaki could properly hold back Kurama.

Back to the present matter though.

Kurama rolled his eyes at his container's nickname for him **''Listen, I know of a way to get us far, and I mean REALLY far, from the elemental nations, it involves a technique, one that just might send us spiralling into another world altogether.''**

Naruto, for a 13 year old, surprisingly understood the implications quickly ''Wouldn't a technique like that take a hell of a lot of chakra though?''

He could feel Kurama nod in his mindscape **''Indeed, it would take a lot of my chakra to complete, and I'll end up unable to help you for a few months at best, at worst, a whole year.''**

Naruto nodded ''Well one year wouldn't be so bad, heck, having some time when I can't rely on you to lend me some chakra to keep going might do me some good for my training.''

Kurama grinned **''Still plan on being strong, even if you can't be Hokage anymore?''**

Naruto nodded with determination ''Heck yeah, even if I can't become Hokage, I'll make sure people will remember me one day-ttebayo!''

Naruto could suddenly feel Kurama give him a dry stare **''You seriously need to get rid of that little verbal tic of yours kit.''**

Naruto sighed, he couldn't help but agree with Kurama on this, although that little tic of his was part of he was, it could get annoying at times, although it became less annoying to him when he learned that his mother had a verbal tic of her own, ending her phrases in Dattebane, compared to his Dattebayo.

Naruto stopped tree hoping and crouched a bit ''So, what exactly will the technique do?'' he asked Kurama.

Kurama sighed slightly **''Basically it'll create some kind of ripple across space and time and send us somewhere else.''**

Naruto rose an eyebrow ''So it's like an even cooler version of my father's Hiraishin jutsu then, some kind of super strong space-time ninjutsu.''

Kurama shrugged within the seal **''Essentially yes, except we don't need to have something on the recieving end to wherever we go.''**

Naruto smiled as he sat crosslegged on the branch ''Alright, go for it Kurama.''

Naruto felt Kurama nod from within the seal and waited as the powerful Bijuu gathered it's chakra for the technique, before he suddenly felt himself lurch forward when the chakra was released, and was greeted by darkness.

* * *

Some time later, Naruto awoke in a forest, except he didn't recognize it.

He tried to make contact with Kurama ''Oi, Kurama, can you hear me?''

He didn't get any reply for a moment, before he heard a tired voice in his mind **''Be a little less loud kit, I need to rest after using up that much chakra, you probably won't be hearing from me for a little bit.''**

Naruto nodded in understanding ''Alright, see you again soon fuzz ball.'' he finished with a grin, recieving a snort before he started to hear light snoring from within his mind.

He stood up and started walking in a random direction ''First things first, try to find civilization.''

It took him a few hours, but he soon found it, a small fishing village from the looks of it that had some high walls, probably to keep wild animals out.

He made his way to the village, and was quite happy that they let him in without issue, heck they outright welcomed him with open arms.

He did recieve a few curious stares from younger children though, who would point at his whisker marks on his cheeks and ask if he was a faunus.

Naruto had no idea what a faunus was, but said that he was a human.

Before entering the village though, Naruto had decided to remove his headband, seeing as he wasn't affiliated with Konoha anymore, but he couldn't bring himself to get rid of it, after all, it was gifted to him by Iruka when he defeated Mizuki and stopped him from stealing the forbidden scroll.

As he was walking around the town, he felt something small bump into him, making him look down to see a little blonde girl, probably only 7 years old, down on her butt, probably after having ran into him.

Naruto bent down to her level ''Oi, are you ok-ttebayo?''

The little girl looked up at him with curious green eyes before she nodded.

Naruto grinned ''Alright, I'd feel bad if you got hurt because of me, so, what's your name?''

The little girl smiled as she stood up ''I'm Jane Arc! What about you?''

Naruto would have answered her, but he had decided on something.

This place, whatever it was, could be a new beginning for him, so he decided to cast aside his old name, his old identity as Naruto Uzumaki, even though his parents chose that name with love, he wanted a fresh start as someone new.

So instead he shrugged ''I don't have a name.''

The little girl gasped ''But everyone needs a name!'' she said before grabbing him and attempted to drag him.

He rose an eyebrow at the little girl who was trying to drag him, letting himself get pulled along after a few seconds ''What are you doing?''

''I'm taking you to see Mommy and Daddy, they'll give you a name!'' said Jane with a big smile.

He was just even more confused at that, but he continued to let the little girl drag him along until they reached a pretty big house near the center of town.

The little girl pulled him inside and told him to wait at the door while she ran deeper inside, most likely to go find her parents.

A few minutes later, a beautiful woman came to see him, she had long blonde hair, and the same green eyes as the girl, she also had a baby in her arms at the moment.

''So, my daughter said she found a boy with no name, I'm guessing that's you?'' she said to him.

He nodded, still a bit unsure.

The woman hummed in tought ''Well, we can't have that now can we?'' she looked at him with a warm smile ''And you know, I've always wanted a son, 7 daughters does that to you.''

His eyes widenned, was she saying what he thought she was saying?

''So, a name then.'' she looked him over for a moment before snapping her fingers ''I've got it. How does Jaune sound?''

The now renamed Jaune tried it ''Jaune... I like it.'' he finished with a smile.

''You're also gonna need a family name, so, how about we call you Jaune Arc from now on.'' she said with a smile.

Jaune looked up at her with wide eyes ''But isn't that Jane's family name?''

She nodded ''It's also my family name, you can call me Melody by the way, or you can go short and call me mom from now on.''

Jaune looked at Melody with tears threatening to slip out of his eyes ''M-mom?''

She smiled sweetly at him as she bent down and brought him into a hug ''I've seen those eyes before, those are the eyes of someone who's lost a lot, but, do you want to know what the best medicine for that is?'' Jaune nodded ''It's love Jaune.''

The dam broke as Jaune started crying into her shoulder, years of pent up grief and sadness, finally let loose, as his new mother rubbed his back soothingly, the baby in her arms still sleeping soundly somehow.

It was this scene that Jaques Arc walked in on.

Melody looked up at her husband ''Welcome home honey, and say hello to your new son.''

Jaune turned to look at him, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

He was a mountain of a man, with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

And dear lord he was built like a brick wall.

It took a few moments before somebody said something, that somebody being Jacques.

''So, we're adopting this kid then?'' he recieved a nod from his wife ''Alright then, I'll go and take care of the paperwork, what's your name son?''

Jaune smiled at his new father ''Jaune Arc.''

And so, it was on this day that Naruto Uzumaki disappeared, and Jaune Arc was born on Remnant.

* * *

 **Ta-da!**

 **What did you guys think?**

 **So yeah, Jaune is Naruto, Naruto is Jaune, vice versa and all that.**

 **Basically expect to see Jaune throwing around Rasengans and lots of other shit in this story.**

 **We also see Jaune's parents, who are universal across every other story I write that feature RWBY characters.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 1: Inheritance and communication

**EDIT: Gah, I actually did forget something! I was wondering if anybody was interested in doing a reading of this, with the readers being Teams RWBY and JNPR, if you are, contact me and we'll get on the details, I'm asking because of how popular this story seems to be**

 **Hello everyone and welcome back to Shinobi to Knight!**

 **So, I've come to a few decisions concerning this story.**

 **Most of them are spoiler-ish, but there's one that I want to say.**

 **Jaune/Naruto will get with both Pyrrha and Hinata.**

 **This will be my first time writing something along the lines of harem.**

 **Also, regaring the Rape of Hinata, it's not as bleak as it appears.**

 **After talking with somebody who likes the story, I decided to change a few things in regard to that event that thankfully don't require me to go and rewrite the chapter.**

 **Like the part where it says Sasuke left her something to remember him by.**

 **That could be seen as him having gotten her pregnant, but in actuallity, he branded her.**

 **And there are many forms of rape, not just the cut and dry forced vaginal penetration.**

 **Yes I'm saying that Sasuke did a different form of Rape on young Hinata.**

 **But don't worry, when Hinata arrives into the story, she will do her best to become strong, so she can stand by Jaune/Naruto's side.**

 **Also Jiraya will eventually appear, just as a heads up so you know there will be stupid perverted jokes eventually.**

 **So yeah, some of the stuff I've just told you could be seen as spoilers, but I want to reveal these things, and that's what matters.**

 **Anyway, let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

 _1 year later_

 _Jaune Arc, current age: 14_

Jaune sat in the backyard of his home crosslegged, his eyes closed as he medidated, trying to get a better feel for his chakra for his preparation in Senjutsu training.

In the past year since his arrival on Remnant, in the small fishing village of Luven, he had grown a bit, since he wasn't eating just Ramen anymore, and he'd even decided to up his training a bit by using resistance seals that Ero-Sennin had left for him in the large scroll.

At the same time, he was curious to see if he'd even manage to form chakra chains like his mother had apparently used, as they might prove helpful one day.

He was also really excited when he had managed to actually pull off a genjutsu, although a minor one, it proved to be very powerful, as only he could dispel it, and he didn't need to stay concentrated on it, nor did constantly require chakra to stay active.

The genjutsu in question served to hide his whisker marks, mostly because he was getting tired of people mistaking him for some kind of cat faunus, he also did not want a repeat a Konoha when he would go shopping in Vale, the largest city in the kingdom.

While the original Jaune was thinking this and meditating, multiple groups of clones were currently doing different training exercises.

One group was working on tree climbing, another on water walking, one on mastering wind manipulation, one on water manipulation, and one on mastering the Rasengan.

Shadow clones were seriously cheating when you stopped to think about it, any knowledge gained by a clone was sent back to the original upon being dispelled, and since Jaune had high Kage levels of chakra, he could create an army of clones, although he couldn't dispel them too quickly or else he might become brain dead from the information overload, so instead he would dispel his clones in groups of 20 every minute.

As a side note, he'd also sent a few clones into the house to do some of the chores, to take the load off his mother, she was already occupied dealing with 8 children, so the least he could do was help with the chores, as well, he sent some into the woods to scout out for any Grimm in the area.

Grimm had been a surprise for him when he learned about them, to think that there were animals that were even angrier than the fuzz ball.

 **''I heard that kit.''** a voice growled from within his mind, making Jaune raise an eyebrow.

''Kurama? You're finally awake?'' Jaune asked before he was pulled into his mindscape by the mighty Bijuu.

At first Jaune expected the usual sewer when he entered inside, but instead he found a forest, and the usual cage was now made of powerful looking trees.

''Woah, everything's changed.'' he said in amazement.

 **''Not too surprising considering how things have turned out for you recently kit.''** Kurama grinned at him through the trees.

Jaune chuckled ''Yeah, in retrospect, it would make sense.'' he looked up at his partner ''So, you're finally back at full power then?''

 **''You know it kit, and I already got one thing for you to train on now that I'm back, controlling the cloak better.''** said Kurama with a grin.

Jaune's eyes widenned a bit ''You sure about that? I know I can handle one tail's worth of power just fine, but I'm not really sure about higher for now.''

Kurama nodded in understanding **''Which is why you'll be sending out another group of clones into the forest, and give just one of them the order to tap into my chakra, while the others will observe it and dispel it should it start to go out of control. The practice the clone gets will transfer over to you once it dispels, thus making this method safe for your family.''**

Jaune nodded after thinking it over for a few seconds, steping out of the mindscape and creating a group of 50 clones, giving one of them the order to use Kurama's chakra and activate the cloak before sending them into the forest, adding in the extra order of trying to fight any grimm he comes across while in the cloaked state, and that if the one activating the cloak gets dispelled, to have another one of them activate the cloak, up until only ten of them were left, that was the moment to stop testing the cloak for the day.

He heard Kurama chuckling in his mind **''You've gotten pretty good at giving out orders kit, you're looking like a natural born leader, especially with backup plans.''**

Jaune scratched the back of his bashfully ''Thanks a lot Kurama.''

 **''Now then, there's something else I want you to try, I know that you're not ready for Senjutsu yet, but, have you ever tried to summon one of the toads since we've arrived here?''** Kurama asked of Jaune.

Jaune laughed a bit nervously ''Well, I didn't feel like I would need it really.''

He could just feel Kurama's dry stare **''Do it right now, and while you're at it, why not have it send a message to Jiraya.''**

Jaune thought about it for a moment ''Yeah, it would be nice to talk to him I guess, even if it isn't directly.'' with that in mind, Jaune bit his thumb to draw blood and went through the correct handseals before slamming his palm on the ground with a shout of ''Kuchiyose!'' the seal matrix appeared on the ground, followed shortly by a poof of smoke.

A few moments later the smoke was cleared, revealing an orange toad with a blue jacket that was about as big as Jaune's head ''Yo!''

Jaune smiled ''Gamakichi! It's been a while!''

Gamakichi tilted his head in confusion for moment before smiling ''Wait, Naruto is that you?''

Jaune frowned a bit at the use of his old name, but nodded nonetheless ''Yeah, and I go by a new name now, it's Jaune.''

Gamakichi nodded before jumping onto Jaune's shoulder ''So, new name, and new home from what I can see, where'd you get the money to buy this kinda house anyway? Did you run another casino into the ground?''

Jaune chuckled at being remembered of the one time he had went into a casino and with his immense luck at gambling, actually won... everything. No seriously, the casino ended up having to close down because of him, although he didn't keep the money, he had gotten it to help Baa-chan pay off her debt ''No, I didn't buy it myself, my new family owns it.''

Gamakichi's jaw dropped before he grinned brightly ''Way to go man! I knew you'd find people like that one day!''

Jaune smiled while high-fiving Gamakichi ''Hey, could you send a message to Ero-Sennin for me?''

Gamakichi nodded ''Lay it on me boss.''

Jaune smiled ''Tell him that I'm doing fine, that I have a family that looks out for me, that I'm keeping up my training, even training in the Kyuubi's chakra, tell him about my change of name, my full name is Jaune Arc now, and that I will kick his ass if I ever learn he is still peeping-ttebayo!'' Jaune paused after finishing ''Huh, I'm getting better at not saying that.''

Gamakichi laughed a little bit before hopping off Jaune's shoulder ''You got it man, I'll be sure to tell Jiraya-sama everything you just told me, oh, and as a precaution, can anybody else hear it?''

Jaune thought about it for a moment before nodding ''Baa-chan, Hinata-chan, Iruka-sensei, crazy snake lady and the Ichirakus can hear it if any of them end up being there when you deliver it, And I guess Gaara too if by some miracle he's around.'' he said the last part jokingly.

Gamakichi saluted ''You got it boss!'' and in a puff of smoke he was gone back to mount myoboku.

Jaune didn't have to wait very long to hear back from Jiraya, recieving a message back from him a few days later.

The message said that Jiraya was glad to hear that he was doing good, and that he was proud to hear he was keeping up his training, wherever he was.

The message also contained details about what had recently happened in Konoha since his exile.

The land of waves, the land of spring and the land of tea had completely broken off their alliances with Konoha. (after all, Jaune was the reason those alliance even existed in the first place)

The alliance between Sunagakure was rocky, but those in power understood the Hokage wasn't the one to blame.

Tsunade was slowly working to get rid of the civilian council, which Jiraya had approved of.

Jiraya had actually taken a new apprentice, Hinata Hyuuga, which had surprised Jaune at first, but he was proud of the girl.

The really weird part was that Jiraya had done like Tsunade had years ago and left the vilage for an undisclosed amount of time, taking Hinata with him much like Tsunade had taken Shizune-nee-chan with her.

He smiled a bit when he read that Sakura had also become Tsunade's apprentice, the girl giving it her all to match her teacher's expectations.

As for Kakashi, he had asked to be put in back into ANBU at the moment, he needed to get back into shape, and what better way to put on his old Inu mask again. (funnily enough, Jaune knew Kakashi was Inu, his gravity defying silver hair being unmistakable after all, and remembered him from when he was but a baby, as Kakashi had volunteered to protect Jaune as a favor to his former sensei, Minato Namikaze.)

After a few more things, such as reading that Iruka was doing well, Anko was still as crazy as ever, and that the Ichirakus had added an 'Uzumaki special' to their menu, Jiraya had apparently handed the message over to Hinata, who started writing to Jaune, although she made a nice attempt at a joke at the beginning by starting with 'Dear Naruto-Kun, or, I guess it's Jaune-Kun now'.

Her part of the letter explained her reasons behind become Jiraya's apprentice, saying that she wanted to be strong, so that what happened to her would never happen again, and so that one day, she could stand by his side as an equal (left unwritten was the part where Hinata though 'and as a wife').

She'd also decided to explain to Jaune what exactly happened, since he had never gotten the specifics, needless to say, he became much less worried for Hinata's mental state after reading it.

The duck-butt haired emo bastard hadn't fully defiled Hinata by the time somebody found her, so he was happy for her that she hadn't had her first true experience fully ruined by him.

Although what infuriated Jaune, to the point that he unconsciously tapped into Kurama's chakra, changing his eyes to red and making his whisker marks thicker and visible even through the genjutsu (he was reading the letter at the dinner table with one of his older sisters, Violet, sitting across from him, which led to a lengthy explanation of what had made him so angry, and Violet swearing that if she ever saw the Uchiha boy herself she would 'castrate the little fucker') was that the bastard had branded Hinata on her thigh, leaving the Uchiha clan mark, as if he was saying he owned her now, although he managed to calm down a bit when he read she had managed, with the use of chakra, to change it's appearance to something else that was a significant improvement, as well as managing to make it look more like a tattoo (again, left unwritten was what exactly Hinata had changed it to, being the Uzumaki clan symbol instead, the implication of that not being lost on the kunoichi, which led to being teased for it by Jiraya until she threatened to Jyuken him in the balls... being around the super pervert 24/7 actually helped her to grow a bit of a backbone).

He was also impressed to read that she was trying her hand at the Rasengan, that she had decided to sign the toad summoning contract as well (where they noticed that the name Naruto Uzumaki had been replaced by Jaune Arc, most likely made by the elders after Gamakichi reported in) and that she actually had enough chakra to make one shadow clone, which while not a lot, showed she had some rather impressive reserves to be able to do so.

The letter ended off with a few seals, the first read 'Fuinjutsu' which when Jaune activated found a few scrolls with detailed explanations on the specifics of Fuinjutsu, something that made him a little giddy on the inside at the prospect of becoming an amazing seal master just like his parents, and at the idea of creating his own crazy seals like any good Uzumaki, his clan was renown for being seal-crazy after all, and it seemed to be hard-wired into their genetics, thus leading to Jaune chuckling madly while muttering 'All the possibilities'.

The next seal read 'Father' and when Jaune unsealed this one, he found a letter, a scroll filled with Fuuton Jutsu that Jiraya hadn't given to him already, a three pronged kunai with a yellow grip, and a scroll that detailed how the Yondaime Hokage's famous Hiraishin and Rasengan worked, written by Minato Namikaze himself.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that this was his inheritance from his birth father, which made Jaune smile that he was being entrusted with so much.

The letter had even made him shed a tear when he read it.

 _'Dear Naruto,_

 _If you're reading this, then I'm afraid I'm no longer of this world, and I apologize for being unable to be with you and watch you grow. How I wish I could have trained you myself, watch you grow from a bumbling Genin to an amazing Jonin, yet the chance was taken from me before I could attempt to seize it. And so, I entrust you with my prized possessions. The Fuuton jutsu I give to you as I have a fealing you'll inherit both my affinity and your mother's affinity, a lot of them are powerful, a few even being A-rank and up. The kunai I give to you as something for you to remember me by, as a weapon (obviously), and as a means for you to create your own arsenal of them and perhaps intergrate your own Hiraishin into. The scroll containing my two signature techniques, I leave to you in the hopes that you will learn them, and perfect them, as I had yet to perfect the Rasengan at the time of writing this, but I know you can do it my son, as for the hiraishin, it can prove helpful to you in whatever endeavors you may encounter, although you will have to create your own seal as my seals react only to my own chakra signature, and I'm sure you'll be able to make it as applicable as I had. I wish you good luck in anythign you may aspire to do my son._

 _With love, your father, Minato Namikaze'_

Jaune couldn't help the smile on his face from showing, which meant his sister Violet pestered him again, although this time he was quite happy to explain it to her, and she agreed that it was a touching gesture from Jaune's birth father.

The third and last seal, he immediately knew what it contained upon seeing the word 'Mother', it was his inheritance from his birth mother.

Upon activating the seal, he was greeted by yet another letter, a scroll filled with Suiton jutsu that he hadn't learned from the scrolls Jiraya had given him, a short Wakizachi with a red grip, obviously his mother's old katana, which he saw was made from an extremely durable chakra metal, all he had to do now was sharpen the blade a bit and it would be as good as new, and a scroll on basic and advanced kenjutsu forms, which surprisingly came straight from Uzushiogakure's library.

This letter, unlike his father's which only made him shed a single tear, actually made him cry a bit.

He already knew his parents loved him, but reading this truly made him happy.

 _'Dear Sochi-kun,_

 _If you're reading this, then something has most likely happened to me after I gave birth to you. I wish I could be there for you right now, hugging you and telling you how much I love you my little maelstrom. When I learned that I was a pregnant it was the happiest day of my life, to know that I would bring new life into this world. Sure it put a stop to my career as a kunoichi for some time, but I didn't care, I was just so happy about becoming a mother. Although it's quite funny to constantly see Minato-kun fussing over me, I have to admit, I sometimes wonder if he really is the Hokage with how much of a goofball he is, it's rather hilarious. Now, you're probably wondering why the presents I left you, well, the jutsu scroll is because I'm pretty sure you got my water affinity, at least I hope you did. The sword was the one I used during my career which gave me my infamous bingo book nickname of the Red Death, as well as making me an A-rank nin with a 'Do not approch alone or unprepared' order, not as awesome as Minato-kun's 'Flee on sight' order, but still pretty impressive nonetheless. The kenjutsu scrolls come straight from my birth home of Uzushiogakure, the home of our clan, which sadly, you and I are the last as far as I know. There's so much more that I want to tell you my little maelstrom, but I think I'd end up writing a whole novel if I wrote down everything, so I'll just tell you some of the essentials. First and foremost, I want you to eat well, you've probably inheritted my ramen addiction so I'm telling you this for your own good, don't eat JUST that, I did that for a bit and I suffered for it, trust me, it's no fun. Secondly, make lots of good friends, they'll always be there for you when you need them, and get a good girlfriend as well, I want to be a grandmother someday after all... although you might have to get more than one to rebuild the clan a bit since you'd legally fall under the CRA which is a load of bull I'll explain to you some other time, and yes I realise the irony in saying that if you're reading this. Third, and this one is the most important, do not fall to the three vices of shinobi, and stay away from Jiraya, he'll be a bad incluence on you, Minato-kun just got lucky. Now, I think that's everything I needed to tell you, I love you my little maelstrom._

 _With love, your mother, Kushina Uzumaki'_

Along with making him cry (And Violet too when she read it to see what had made him cry) it made him laugh to see some of his mother's sense of humor being written into her last will.

He also really loved the nickname she had for him, even if it didn't work with his new name anymore.

After reading the letters and putting them somewhere safe, he decided that he would use his mother's sword and one of his father's kunai as his weapons, naming them after their bingo book nicknames of the red death and the yellow flash, but in a different language, as a way of further preserving their memory.

He called the blade Rubeus Mors (Red Death) and the kunai Crocea Mico (Yellow Flash).

Jaune had a lot to look forward too in the future on his path to becoming a hero.

* * *

 **And there we go!**

 **I've set up a lot of plot points with that.**

 **So, we now know what happened with Konoha after Naruto was banished.**

 **Hinata has become Jiraya's new apprentice and the two of them have left Konoha, and she's working on learning the Rasengan.**

 **I'm doing that because I want to make the little cinnamon bun (get it?) even more badass than she originally was.**

 **Also she could make some badass combos with Jaune by having that in her hands, seriously.**

 **I also put in some hints about stuff that might happen later on, let's see if you guys can find them.**

 **Also, for those who are curious as to how I managed to picture Minato and Kuchina's letters, it just took a bit of visualization to see them out, placing myself in their shoes about how I'd write my last words to my child if I were them.**

 **Also, Kushina's nickname for Jaune/Naruto was something I could not resist.**

 **And Jaune's weapons, yes those will be his hunter weapons, no Crocea Mors this time around, but I'm preserving it's spirit with the names of Jaune's new weapons being in latin like it was as well.**

 **Now then, I do believe that was everything I wanted to adress.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone.**

 **See ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 2: My Dream

**Hey guys!**

 **Not a whole lot for me to say today.**

 **Well, except that if you're following this story, but not my main one (Twin heroes of Remnant) I'm planning a crossover between RWBY and Kamen Rider Amazons.**

 **Yeah, not showa era amazon, but one of the riders from the web series.**

 **It would also start years before the RWBY canon, back when team STRQ was still in Beacon, and no they aren't the main focus of that story.**

 **So yeah, there's that.**

 **As well, I decided that while Jaune won't have Crocea Mors, he'll get a shield, just that it's gonna be a buckler instead of a kite shield.**

 **Because even I have to admit, it would be weird if he didn't have a little bit of knight in him, although he will have multiple different figthing styles.**

 **Anyway, let's start this up!**

* * *

 _1 year later_

 _Jaune Arc, current age: 15_

Jaune was currently sprawled out on the forest floor, exhausted.

He'd just got done getting rid of a large number of grimm that were making their way towards town.

He might have been to blame for that, but thankfully, no one did blame him.

The reason he would have been to blame?

He was able to control a 6 tailed version 1 cloak.

And because Kurama still had a lot of hate at the core of his being, said hate filtered outsite, and attracted the grimm closer to the village.

He was pretty damn proud of himself for being able to control up to 6 tails in a version 1 cloak though, as for a version 2 cloak, he could go up to 3 tails without issue, beyond that he would start to lose himself to the hate.

He was also capable of a partial transformation, which basically made an actual tail made of fur sprout on his lower back, but that was as far as he could go, unlike Gaara who had some of his body partially transform into Shukaku when he had fought him.

Kurama was also saying that pretty soon it might become time for him to use the seal's key and to have full access to his power, although they would have to battle for Kurama to let Jaune use the power, he didn't just want to give it to him, he had to be sure that Jaune was ready for it.

Slowly, Jaune sat up, wiping his brow with his sleeve, he could see his weapons were scattered a little around him, including some of the copies of his father's kunai.

He hadn't mastered the Hiraishin yet, but he felt that he was on the way there.

Although he had finally managed something awesome.

He had completed the Rasengan.

He could even do it in one hand now, although a shadow clone still helped stabilize it a little more.

He was able to add wind chakra to it, which increased it's overall destructive ability.

He'd also created two variations on it.

The Oodama Rasengan, which was essentially a larger version of it which had a lot of destructive power that was released on impact.

And the Rasenrengan, which was just him using two rasengans at the same time, one in each hand.

Back to his weapons, he had constantly practiced in using his mother's sword, although it still felt awkward from time to time, that was mostly because he wasn't exactly following the scroll to the letter, as he wanted to make his own variation on the style, by incorporating a shield.

A few months ago, he had built a new sheith for Rubeus Mors, and made it so that it could expand into a round buckler shield.

As for the copies of his father's kunai, only the original had the yellow grip, all the copies had a blue grip.

He was thankful that when he asked Ero-sennin, he had recieved a few ingots of chakra metal to make some really good kunai, and he'd even incorporated the metal into his buckler and was using some of it to forge armor for himself, after all, chakra metal was damn powerful, way stronger than any material he had seen on Remnant.

All in all, this would mean that just about all of his gear could channel his chakra, which could prove to be invaluable in battle.

He was also doing what every Uzumaki does best.

Coming up with crazy seals.

Some of the best ones included modified storage seals which he so that when he unsealed what was within, it would shoot out like a canon, so say he sealed a bunch of kunai in one of those, unsealing them towards an enemy would launch all of them towards said enemy.

Then there was his modified gravity seals, which instead of being applied on the body, where applied to an area in general, which led to him one day creating an area where he was floating in the air.

He made sure to make an area like that in the backgroung for his little sisters for when they felt like playing.

There were also some weird ones that he made on accident.

Like the music seal, which quite literally stored music inside of it, so he had been able to make himself an alternative music player.

Then there was one which was both a bit weird, but helpful.

He'd made a seal which could turn dust crystals into solid balls of elemental chakra, and which could also change elemental chakra into dust of that same element.

The balls of chakra could be consumed like a soldier pill to temporarily give the person that elemental affinity.

He had made the seal while he was trying to find a way to grant chakra to the people here.

He'd figured that if hunters had chakra, then they would be even more powerful than they already were.

At the same time, the idea spurred him on to try and become a hunter.

His father told him that hunters were people who had chosen to rise up, and become the shields of humanity against the grimm.

He liked that idea honestly, becoming a hero to protect people from monsters.

He had also realised that becoming a hunter would fulfill his birth father's dying wish.

For people to see him as a hero.

So that's what he'll do.

And his new family supported his wish.

He stopped his musings after a little bit and got up to collect his gear before going back home.

Once there he saw the clones he had left behind still working on their training, which now included a group which was debating on what kind of seal they should make next.

It was pretty funny that his clones had a mind of their own.

After taking a cold shower to clean himself up from the sweat he had worked up, Jaune returned outside and returned to one of the things that had become routine.

Recieve a letter from Ero-sennin and Hinata (he tended to get on once a month), reply, and meditate.

Sometimes it was broken up with a few conversations with Kurama.

Like the time Kurama told Jaune that he was only half of himself, being the yang half, and that his father had sealed the yin half inside himself with the Shiki Fujin, meaning he took half of Kurama with him upon his death.

Although Kurama was looking into a way to try and interact with his yin half and perhaps find a way to pull it out of the Shinigami's stomach, thus making him whole again and giving Jaune more power, on top of helping with control, because while one would think that more chakra would mean shittier control, if Jaune could have all of Kurama's chakra within him, he would have even more control over the cloak, as it would mean it's power would be balanced.

Anyway, the new letter from Ero-senning was certainly interesting.

The old man had apparently lost any single chance he would have of peeping on women to find material for his books because Hinata would always kick his butt whenever he tried.

Jaune was proud of her obviously.

Interestingly, Jiraya had apparently decided to visit the ruins of Uzushiogakure with Hinata, as Jaune had told him that she could learn of his past, he trusted her enough to have it be revealed to her, and had been glad to hear she took it well (and although he didn't know it, Hinata actually doubled her efforts to become stronger, because if she can stand by his side, she can give him the love he had missed out on for most of his life).

Apparently, they had found a runaway.

A young girl who had been taken by Orochimaru some time after the chuunin exams, she was from Kusagakure.

She had apparently ran away after some time, being fed up with working under the snake bastard.

Her name was Karin, and she was Jaune's distant cousin, for her mother had been Kushina's cousin.

Jaune was surprised, but quickly became happy at learning he had yet another relative, this one less distant (blood-wise) than Tsunade, so happy he danced a little jig (and while he didn't know it, Karin had done the same thing when she learned she had a blood relative who was still alive).

Then came what Karin had divulged to them in regards to Orochimaru.

He was currently still recuperating from having switched over to a new body.

As well, she had some info on Sasuke.

He had apparently become even more of a jerk, and was still hung up on killing his brother Itachi, but now he also wanted to kill Jaune.

Jaune wasn't surprised honestly, he had expected that duck-butt would want to come after him eventually.

Forgetting Sasuke for now though, Jiraya wrote that, obviosuly enough, he was taking Karin with him, and while she wasn't much of a fighter, he could have her learn some medicinal jutsu that he had written down in a scroll, having brought them with him to teach to Hinata eventually, they weren't very high level, but they could prove helpful.

Apparently they'd recently gone to Sunagakure, as tensions between Suna and Konoha had finally calmed down thanks to Gaara.

Jaune wondered 'why Gaara?' at first, until he read that Gaara was the new Kazekage, which definetly surprised him.

Although he was happy to hear that Gaara had become acknowledged by his village.

As he continued to read, the message was eventually handed over to Hinata, who talked about her training and how she was doing.

She had been studying hard to master Hyuuga clan techniques that Neji had given to her before she left.

Neji was honestly the only Hyuuga besides Hinata (and probably Hanabi) who didn't start blaming Jaune for what Sasuke did, and he knew that Hinata's goal was to stand by his side one day, so he helped her as best as he could.

Plus, he still owed Jaune for 'Beating the Fate out of him' so in a way, this was a small method of repaying his friend.

She was well on her way to mastering the 8 triagrams 64 palms technique, and even had ideas for variations.

She had also mastered the Kaiten by now, and again, Jaune was proud of her.

Then, the message was handed off to Karin, who started off by presenting herself obviously.

From the way she wrote, Jaune could understand she was quite... colorful.

But when you stop and consider what clan she's from, it's not all that surprising.

She ended it off with saying that she hoped to meet him one day.

Once he was done, he started writing his reply to them, starting off by asking Jiraya if he could have the key to the seal, he wouldn't use it just yet, but he should be prepared for when the time came.

He then went on to tell them about what he'd been doing recently, including what his plans for the future were, telling Hinata he was proud of her (which made the girl go red like a tomato from reading it, she still had some trouble controlling herself in regards to Jaune even after 2 years of building up her confidence), presenting himself to Karin, and wishing all of them well, and that he hopes they can see each other one day.

The message sent, Jaune got to meditating.

Soon, he'd be a hero.

THAT, was his dream from now on.

* * *

 **Ta-da!**

 **So yeah, no direct talking today, it was an exposition chapter to show how Jaune's progressed.**

 **I'm thinking that even with clones, the amount of stuff he does probably makes him progress a little slower than he'd like.**

 **Although I can say that by the time we hit RWBY canon, he will have the strengh of Naruto near the end of the series, no truth-seeking balls though obviously, so yeah, overpowered, but that doesn't mean he's gonna use everything right off the bat.**

 **Sure, he's gonna show off a bit, but he won't use his full strengh until the time calls for it.**

 **And yeah, Karin.**

 **She's gonna be in this fic, and she's basically gonna be like another sister to Jaune.**

 **I think she deserves to have something good happen to her in this thing, thus why I had her run away from Orochimaru this time around.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


End file.
